Cokelat Untuknya
by chit catt
Summary: HirumaMamori— 14 Februari adalah hari sialan yang sangat menyebalkan untuk sang setan. Seharusnya begitu.


**Eyeshield21** Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata

**Rated** T+ (untuk kata-kata tidak pantas yang tersebar sepanjang cerita)

**Warning** OOC parah

**AN:** Fic Eyeshield pertama. Enjoy!

**Words** 973

* * *

"Tch."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, Youichi Hiruma –biasa dipersingkat dengan frasa 'setan itu'– mendecak. Ia memancarkan aura yang memperjelas eksistensinya sebagai 'komandan dari neraka'. Jika tidak menggunakan lup dengan perbesaran sejuta kali, bola mata hijaunya seakan hilang ditelan bagian yang putih.

Jauh di seberang sana, para budaknya sibuk membentengi diri dengan berbagai jimat. Mulai dari jimat keberuntungan, jimat penolak bala sampai jimat penangkal setan. Entah bagaimana firasat buruk menghantui mereka.

-

Awalnya tidak ada yang salah dengan hari itu. Berikut kronologisnya; Hiruma bangun, menenggak air, mengecek bursa saham atas permintaan Doburoku-sensei, mengutak-atik formasi, lain sebagainya.

Semuanya biasa saja. Setidaknya sebelum tensinya turun karena suatu sebab, yaitu kalender sialan.

Ya, ya, ini adalah _hari itu_.

14 Februari.

Catatan.

Ini tentu saja tak ada hubungan dengan kekonyolan remaja Jepang yang sangat mengkultuskannya.

Tak ada hubungan juga dengan Hiruma yang tidak pernah merayakan _V_–hari-sialan-apa-itu–_day_. Tak ada hubungan dengan sejarah memperjuangkan hak omong kosong bernama cint–_mengucapkannya hanya akan membuat mulutmu bengkok_– atau kasih –_yuck! Ini benar-benar menggelikan_.

Terutama sekali, ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan _Saint Valentine_ yang bahkan sudah mati –konyol, menurut Hiruma– jutaan tahun lalu.

Kesimpulannya, Hiruma bukan antipati. Dia bahkan tak peduli berapa banyak orang mati akibat _overdosis_ cokelat. Hanya saja, siaran pertandingan _American Football Live_ dan seluruh rubrik _sport_ di koran akan dipotong sehubungan dengan hal tersebut. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan.

-

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi hari sialan yang menyebalkan.

* * *

"Selamat siang! Toko kami mengadakan diskon spesial Valentine! Silahkan mampir dan dapatkan kepuasan berbelanja!"

_Dua puluh dua _pinky _sialan._

"Desainnya manis. Sangat sesuai dihadiahkan untuk pasangan Anda, dijamin tidak akan rugi!"

_Dua puluh tiga _pinky _sialan._

"Jangan lewatkan _Lovey-dovey Strawberry Shortcake_ dijual khusus untuk hari ini! Sepuluh pembeli pertama mendapatkan gratis payung cantik!"

_Dua puluh empat _pinky _sialan. Plus nama kue norak._

"Tuan cakep yang di sana! Anda pasti akan menyukai produk baru kami yang..."

_Dua puluh..._

"Geez!"

Hiruma menyerah.

Ia berhenti menandai toko '_pinky_ _sialan_' yang akan menjadi target Buku Ancaman selanjutnya. Daftar sudah terlalu penuh. Sementara itu, Hiruma juga tidak sebegitunya kurang kerjaan untuk melancarkan aksi terhadap toko-toko telah mengusiknya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Masih banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, terutama Turnamen Kanto yang akan digelar dalam waktu dekat.

Sebenarnya kegaduhan Valentine tidak akan jadi soal bagi Hiruma, kalau saja para penjaga toko itu tidak berisik merecokinya untuk membeli produk –mengadopsi istilah favorit Agon– _sampah_ mereka.

Padahal yang ia butuhkan hanya sebungkus permen karet tanpa gula –bukan item khusus sialan warna pink. Akan tetapi sepertinya dia tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya hari itu. Nyaris bisa dipastikan bahwa para pemilik toko telah menggusur barang dagangan lainnya, mengganti stok dengan segala macam _pinky_ _item_.

Ini saja sudah cukup memuakkan.

Namun masih ada yang jauh lebih buruk. Suatu tempat bernama sekolah, yang tengah ditujunya saat ini. Kalau saja tidak ada hal bernama _American Football_, sudah jauh-jauh hari ia akan mengatakan 'sayonara' kepada kehidupan persekolahan.

* * *

Benar saja.

Tampaknya ini **benar-benar** menjadi hari sialan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ruang klub sudah tercemar bau mengerikan itu.

Cokelat.

-

Hiruma menendang pintu dengan senjata yang bersandar di bahu, "Sedang apa kalian?" tanya pemuda titisan setan itu pada anggota klubnya yang mengelilingi panci besar berisi cokelat.

"Kami sedang buat cokelat, Kak You mau?" jawab ketua _cheers_, Suzuna, dengan riang.

"Kekeke... Tidak. Aku tidak sudi seperti kalian yang akan mati karena kebanyakan makan gula!" sahut Hiruma.

"Cokelat sesekali dalam setahun tidak akan membuat orang mati, Hiruma." bantah manajer klub, Mamori.

"Lalu buat apa?" Hiruma yang sudah asyik dengan laptopnya, menimpali.

"Representasi kasih sayang," sahut gadis itu seraya mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian mau hadiah dariku?" Hiruma berpaling pada rekan setimnya, yang disambut dengan gelengan secara serempak.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik..." bisik Sena kepada Monta, sementara Monta mengiyakan pelan.

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SERATUS KALI!!" seru Hiruma sambil menembakkan _machine gun_ beruntun. "CERBEROS, KEJAR MEREKA!!"

"HUWAA!!" Para atlet malang itu kontan lari tunggang langgang. Menuruti perintah demi kelangsungan hidup mereka.

"Aku ikut menyemangati mereka, ah!" Suzuna langsung meluncur ke pinggir lapangan.

"Kekeke! Inilah yang kusebut kasih sayang!" kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa sadis.

Mamori menatap Hiruma lekat, membuat pemuda itu berpaling padanya. "Lihat apa?"

"Tidak." gadis itu menggeleng, "Hanya merasa ada yang kurang. Coba kulihat... setan sudah, senjata setan sudah... apa ya?"

Hiruma tidak mengacuhkannya.

-

Saat Hiruma beranjak untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, Mamori sekali lagi menawarkan, "Kau benar tidak mau cokelat? Aku bisa menambahkan essense tertentu, kalau kau mau."

"Kalau _itu_, aku baru mau makan." ucap pemuda itu kemudian menuju lapangan dan menghujani rekan setimnya dengan peluru lagi.

"Itu apa –hei!" tanya Mamori, tapi Hiruma sudah keburu pergi. Mamori menghembuskan nafas kesal. Sesaat setelah itu ia teringat sesuatu dan berseru kecil, "ah..!"

* * *

Hari cukup larut. Yang lainnya sudah pulang lebih dulu jauh sebelum ia selesai merancang beberapa puluh strategi untuk turnamen. Sebelum pergi, pemuda itu membuka loker untuk memasukkan beberapa barang.

Di sana ia mendapati dua buah bingkisan kecil yang menindih suatu memo dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya.

_PS: Aku tidak bisa menemukan permen karet rasa cokelat atau cokelat rasa permen karet. Untuk tahun ini keduanya terpisah saja, ya._

"_Bakayarou_! Tentu saja benda seperti itu tidak mungkin ada! Kekeke... Apanya yang 'untuk tahun ini', memangnya tahun depan dia mau menerorku dengan benda sialan macam itu lagi?!" gerutu Hiruma dengan ujung bibir tertarik ke atas. Mengulum cokelat yang mulai lumer di mulutnya, kemudian menyimpan permen karet kesukaannya itu untuk dimakan nanti. "...dasar manajer sialan."

-

Tampaknya ini –dan mungkin di hari yang sama tahun depan– adalah hari sialan yang tidak terlalu menyebalkan.

* * *

_**Fin?**_


End file.
